jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Black Bees/Transcript
'' Jungle Book Theme Song '' Mowgli: Whoa! Ugh! Euch! Baloo: Yes, I know it doesn't smell too good. Good?! It smells like something Tabaqui might have dropped after feeding on stink bugs! Ha-ha-ha! -MOWGLI GASPS -Peuch! Yes, yes, all very amusing, but this wild garlic is the thing to steal honey from the bees. Don't like the smell, you see. So if it's honey you're after, wild garlic is the way to get it. The safest way to get honey though is to wait until after dark. You see, bees are like any other creature - they need to sleep. And another thing that bees don't like is water. Should you be trying to get honey while Cousin Bee is awake, well, a bee can't sting you under water. Ah! (Have you heard enough about bees for one day?) (For a month!) (Me too. Come on.) And water's good for getting rid of the smell too. You see... Mowgli? Mowgli! I hadn't finished! Ah, there you are. Got you! I... Ah! Ha-ha-ha! Kaa, I was expecting someone else. Ha-ha! I don't take kindly to being woken just after a meal. I think I ought to teach you some manners. Ah! Get off, Kaa! I'm sorry! I...didn't... Argh! Ha-ha-ha! Poor Baloo! I wonder if he's still telling us about bees and garlic and... Wow! Look at those cliffs! Uh-oh! Mowgli! Those cliffs are... Last one to the top's a warthog's ugly brother! Mowgli! Come back! MOWGLI! These cliffs are full of danger. Baloo! I must get Baloo! Today's the day I'll get the man cub. -Baloo! -I feel it in my... Baloo! Pah! Pah! Who dares to...? The man cub's panther-friend, eh? Well, where the panther is, the accursed little rat won't be far away. Huh! Whoa! Not as solid as it looks! Huh! BEES BUZZ Bees! What on...? Wow! It looks like this is one giant bees' nest! Get away from here! Ow! Ow! No! Whoa! Ugh! Baloo! It's Mowgli! He's... -Baloo? -Lend a paw here, Bagheera! Kaa doesn't seem to be in a very good mood. SHERE GROWLS We'll continue your lesson in good manners some other time, Baloo. Hisssss! Ugh! Know when you're beaten, eh, Kaa? Seems as if I won't be needing your help after all, Bagheera. Where's Mowgli? The very question I was about to ask. BOTH: Shere Khan! At your service. Now, where is the man cub? Well, it looks as if I'll have to beat the answer out of you, doesn't it? Grrraaargh! Ah! Ohh... Ha-ha! Baloo was right - bees don't like water. Thanks, Baloo! Ah, I showed that bully of a tiger! -A-hem! -Er, with a little help from you, of course. Bagheera! What's happened? A little set-to with Shere Khan. Oh, Baloo! Oh! Steady on, Mowgli! Just a little tender there. So Shere Khan did this, eh? Well, he's not going to get away with it. Now, Mowgli, you won't do anything rash? Some friend I'd be if I stood by and let Shere Khan batter you(!) I'm going to get him! You will do no such thing! What chance do you have against a tiger? Oh, not much, I suppose. So let that be an end to... Ooh! Baloo, what was it you said about bees sleeping, again? So you WERE listening...a bit! Once the sun goes down, our friend the bee... Friend?! The ones I found today weren't exactly friendly! What bees?! I met a swarm of them by the marble cliffs. Those bees are killers! Not even Hathi the elephant dares to brave the fury of the black bees. Good. Now, Mowgli, you are not under any circumstances whatever, you are NOT to go near those bees again! -Understood? -Yes, Baloo. I'll teach that tiger-skin-rug-in-waiting to mess with Baloo. Hey, bee! Don't you know anything? You're supposed to be asleep! That's better. Today I shall be telling you how to keep on the right side of a muskrat. So which is the right side of a muskrat? This side or this side? Ah, now that's not as silly a question as you might think. MOWGLI YAWNS You see, the musk... The musk... BALOO YAWNS Mowgli, do try to pay attention! -I'm all ears, Baloo. -MOWGLI YAWNS BALOO YAWNS, CLEARS HIS THROAT Now, where was I? MOWGLI YAWNS You were saying... So I was. So I was... (Ha-ha! Just too easy. (Sleep tight, Baloo... (..and watch out, Shere Khan.) To make it nice and easy for Shere Khan to follow me. -BALOO SNORES -Good morning, Baloo. Oh! Um... -Where's Mowgli? -He's right here, of c... Ohh... Mowgli? Mowgli! SHERE KHAN GROWLS Really, you surprise me, Baloo. I thought you'd have taught your pupil better jungle-craft than this. I could follow this track with my eyes closed! I hope I haven't made the trail too easy. -SHERE KHAN GROWLS -Uh-oh! -I have you now, man cub! Grrrroarrrgh! Ugh! Oh! SHERE KHAN GRUNTS Grrrroarrrgh! Ah! Whoa! Oh, no! I'm not going to make it! SHERE KHAN PANTS Grrrroarrrgh! -Oh! Urgh! -BEES BUZZ There is no escape now! -BEES BUZZ LOUDLY -Argh! Ooh! What's that? Argh! Oooh! No-one hurts my friends. -Get away from me! -Oh, no! Not more stings! Here goes! Argh! Argh! Get off! Get away! Argh! No! Aaargh! No! Argh! Get off! Get away! Phew! Mowgli one, Shere Khan nil. Nil! Don't you ever run off like that again! But, Baloo, he did leave an easy trail for us to follow. Oh, I showed him! No-one messes with my friends and gets... Mowgli, I strictly forbade you from this course of action and you ignored me! You did quite magnificently! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, the look on his face as he tumbled over the edge! You should have seen the look on Shere Khan's face as he fell! That is beside the point. Mowgli should have listened. He should have paid attention to what I said. Mind you, the tiger did look a little... THEY ALL LAUGH # In The Jungle Book # It's in The Jungle Book # The Jungle Book It's in The Jungle Book # True friends together # The jungle to explore # In The Jungle Book # It's in The Jungle Book # In The Jungle Book # It's in The Jungle Book. # Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts